On va s'aimer encore
by midoriizayo226
Summary: Song One-shot, with the song 'On va s'aimer encore' by Vincent Vallières. The love story and hardships of Matthew and Gilbert. Not everything is perfect, but they stay together, because they are made for one another.


Song One-shot from the song: On va s'aimer encore (we will still love each other) by Vincent Vallières. It is a french Canadian song, so I'll translate it bit by bit. Hope you all enjoy, I really think you should listen to it while reading~

_

 __" _When we'll see in the mirror our wrinkled faces full of stories_

 _When we'll have less in front of us than now_

 _When we'll at last have some free time and we'll live peacefully_

 _When the house will be paid, that we'll have left will be loving each other''_

They were just loving each other. Snuggled to one another on Matthew's couch, with mugs of hot chocolate in hands and Kumajirou sleeping right next to the fireplace. It was one of those silent winter nights they would both enjoy. No fuss from families, no fuss from long meetings, no fuss from no one. Just the two of them and their pets.

They tried to enjoy any time they had together. They never knew when Gilbert's would have to go. Matthew tried his best to keep his prussian lover to him, but sometimes it wasn't enough to keep an old country alive. He knew that Gilbert wouldn't disappear just like that, he knew that just like Grandpa Rome and Germania, they would come to visit from time to time, but he wasn't ready to not see Gilbert everyday.

They would snicker from time to time, trying to see if Gilbert could age like a normal human, just way slowly. A few wrinkles had shown, but nothing that would make Gilbert look like he was an old man. He was still the same handsome Prussian he had known from his childhood. Gilbert was far from going away, at least, that's what they told themselves. They loved one another so much, they grew so attached to each other like it was nothing. They couldn't imagine a day without one another.

They had so much history together, and no one knew really. People thought their relationship started after the wars, but no one knew it was even before that. They did had to hide their relationship for so long, but now, they could just be themselves and loving. There wasn't much anymore that could get in the between of their relationship. These kind of silent nights were the best for them, they could just enjoy the crackling sound of the fire, the few snoozing sounds from the polar bear, the chirping of Gilbird, some calm French Canadian songs. Nothing could beat these kind of nights, no words were necessary, just the calm was perfect.

" _We'll still love each other, across the doubts, across the roads, and more and more_

 _We'll still love each other, across our good moves, across our problems, across life and death we'll still love each other''_

How many times were they told that they shouldn't be together? Too many times to count. Their family seemed to not be ok with them being a couple. England and America always stating that the proud Prussian would hurt the little Canadian. France had felt betrayed by his best friend for stealing his beautiful Matthieu. The Prussian's brother wasn't happy either, he felt like his older brother wasn't responsible enough to be in a couple with another nation knowing that he'll never know when he'll disappear.

They had a moment when the both of them were doubting their relationship. They hadn't talked for years, until both were tired. They needed one another. Forgetting any risks, forgetting their family, forgetting the life surrounding them, they needed one another like humans needed air. All these laughs, all these cooking moments, all these random hike across Canada. They needed more, they needed each other.

Their love was beyond anything and anyone. They had their more "rebellious'' phase together. Not minding about attending meetings, where they had to have their little fantasies, they just wanted to escape from their reality and live in their beautiful little dream. A dream was it.

" _When our children will leave, that we'll have seen them grow up_

 _When it'll be their turn to chose, to build (their future, their house)_

 _When our heads will be white, that we'll have experience_

 _When nobody else will be waiting for us, when all that'll be left will be loving"_

Gilbert and Matthew had loved being together, alone, but they always wanted to have children. Being nations like them was hard. They couldn't afford to adopt a human child, but they tried to help them when they could. They would try these supporting companies who would help poor children from other countries. It was a rather new thing they have both decided to join, but they would always get excited to know news about their children. Every time they would receive a letter from one of the agencies, they would wait for the both of them to be there, open up and see how the child was doing.

It was their way to fulfill this family love they had. They would always accept to baby sit any child nation. Their secret wish though was to have a child of their own, seeing the first steps, their first words. All the little things humans could have. They weren't feeling hatred towards any human, they were a bit jealous of course, but never felt hatred. They were the first one to enjoy playing with kids on ice rinks or at sports parks. How many time did they teach how to skate correctly to little ones? Too many to count. When they would go out for a date or shopping, they would always giggles and be in awe when seeing little kids having fun.

Matthew was a little bit more sensitive. At first, he would cry anytime he saw a child being alone and not loved. Gilbert was the one always there to comfort him. Some people would want to adopt a ton of dogs, Matthew would adopt all the children if he was able to. With the years, they accepted their childless life and would enjoy helping them whenever they could. They would sometimes visit kid's hospital and go read stories for the children. They would also give out little bird and polar bear plushies. They would give private money donations for the children in need of surgery. They tried their best to cop their missing feeling.

They grew older, they both grew in maturity. It is not because a nation is 300 years, that it would be more mature, you learn everyday, every week, every year, every century. They still felt at ease with their situation, with their love. Peace was the main attribute to their relationship. The Prussian would finally be at peace, with all the wars he was in, this is what he needed all along. For the little Canadian, he would feel at peace knowing someone cared for him. The many times he had to change of Empires, the lonely nights he would experience, he finally had someone who cared about him.

They were at peace together, they were loving each other with no end. Some people got bored of the routine, they wouldn't. They would always find something special in their routine. Sometimes it was when they would try a new restaurant in town, sometimes the new season of a tv show, sometimes it was just trying out a new soap. It all seemed silly, but the little changes were the ones that would make everything special. All the kisses, all the hugs, every time they would learn something new in their languages. Everything was cherished and loved in their house.

" _We'll still love each other, across the doubts, across the roads, and more and more_

 _We'll still love each other, across our good moves, across our problems, across life and death we'll still love each other''_

Even though their relationship seemed perfect, it wasn't. Like any normal couple, they would argue, they would "fight". It wasn't for the biggest things, but sometimes being a country was stressful. They would always remember the winter of 2010. They wouldn't talk to each other, well Matthew wouldn't talk to Gilbert, until the Olympics preparations were completed. When it had happened in 1976, Matthew wasn't as stressed, but with the years and the pressure of always creating a bigger, better show, he felt so stressed.

The little Canadian was a perfectionist, so was Gilbert, but the birdie had a little more "OCDness" to him. Nonetheless, the Canadian has stubbornness in his veins, maybe less showing up than his obnoxious brother, but he was stubborn. He didn't talk to Gilbert for months, until it was the night before the opening ceremony. Matthew had cracked up, he needed his lover. Gilbert had sigh in relief when Matthew had called him crying his heart out on how much he needed him.

It didn't took the Prussian long before going to Matthew's house in Vancouver for the event (he had already booked in an hotel there). Matthew had cried for an hour, saying sorry and both of them just ended never living each other's arm for the whole night. They couldn't bear being apart for too long. Both did learn from this experience, they cannot be apart for more than a few weeks, but months were too much. They didn't have to be apart when they were in stressful situations, they just needed to support one another the best way they could. When they both thought about it, small sad smiles would show up on their face. They both thought it was over, after so long, but no. Like any normal couple they would have arguments, be apart for a bit, live drama. The difference between certain couple, they would always get back together because being apart for too long was impossible.

"When times will have changed, that we'll be outdated

When all the bombs will have blown, that peace will be there to stay

When with neither compass nor map, we'll leave with the wind

When we'll set sail, that we'll have become stars dust"

Both World Wars had been hell for them. They remember how they had to be separated, how they couldn't be together, how they had to fight one another. One time, on one of the fields, they had seen each other. Both had stopped, after years of not seeing one another, they had to fight. The guns had dropped, they could get hurt by any gun shot, but both couldn't care less.

The pain of any injury wasn't enough compare to the pain of having to battle each other instead of loving. They were a mere 2 meters from each other, no weapons, just their gut feeling. It was the first time Matthew had saw his Prussian lover cry. Of course he started to cry too. While both in army general uniforms, they had to, they needed to touch, slowly they got close to each other. Touching each others face, small warry smiles with loud sobs. Time had stopped at that moment, they couldn't care less if people were dying right next to them, or if they were shot. They had to kiss, touch, hug, talk, anything that would make them happy like they used to.

During World War Two, both Matthew and Gilbert had escaped the fields. Since Matthew was a forgettable nation they never brung the blame to him, Gilbert did. As his country was abolished, as he saw his territory being conquered by the Russians, he had to give up. He couldn't bare the pain of not being a nation anymore. It had been a new low to their relationship, but they had managed threw it. Matthew had helped Gilbert getting back to his senses. It had been hard for the both of them, but they tried and it worked.

They had to go on many adventures to get the Prussians to be himself again. They had taken a year completely off just to venture around Canada. They had started in Québec, seeing the beautiful nature of the province, its history, then they had passed by the marine provinces. After finishing the eastern part of the country in Nova scotia, they had go for the West. Strangely enough, they didn't visit Ontario, at first Gilbert at thought it was because they lived there, but Matthew had a big surprise for the albino.

Gilbert truly loved every province of his Canadian lover, each of them represented a certain part of Matthew in which he could easily find. Though, he had one favorite, the Northwest Territories. Matthew not only had province, but also territories. The albino wasn't one for extreme cold, but he couldn't forget his trip to the territories. The sceneries were all magical, almost untouched lands. They had stayed longer there since Gilbert had seemed to enjoy them.

When their travels were finished, they came back to Ontario, but Matthew didn't take them directly back to Ottawa, he took a longer way, more towards the south, Waterloo to be exact. He wasn't paying much attention, they were in more rural environment. Until he saw it, that one brown and yellow sign.

"New Prussia"

He hadn't believed it, truly he didn't. It was Matthew's surprise to the albino. He had offered a part of his land for him. For some it would look a bit weird, but for them, it is as equal as a marriage proposal. With teary eyes, Gilbert had whispered I love you to his lover. In which Matthew had gladly answered by the same. They couldn't live apart, and they wouldn't.

" _We'll still love each other, after our good moves, after all our bad moves, and more and more_

 _We'll still love each other, at the end of our doubt, at the end of the road, in the afterlife._

 _We'll still love each other, at the end of doubt, at the end of the road, in the afterlife_

 _We'll still love each other…''_

They loved their peaceful life. Just being the two of them together around a fireplace, not talking, just remembering the past. This is what they always loved. What they always cherished.

"Matthew… I really love you, you know that?''

"Gilbert, with all the years, I know, but I just can't get enough'' giggling a bit.

"As if you could get enough of my awesomeness~'' said the Prussian with a side smirk

"You just ruined the moment… You better kiss me to get pardoned, mister I can't keep my mouth shut for a few minutes'' said the little canadian laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just this song always brings memories and I just feel like I never say that I love you enough'' Gilbert had a little sad tone saying that.

"You say it all the time Gilbert, I know that you love me, and I appreciate that… it's true, this song does bring out memories'' said Matthew with half of a smile.

"But Birdie… When was the last time I said I love you? Seriously?''

"Just today, when you woke me off with a mug of coffee, or when you do the dishes instead of me, when we cuddle, when we touch hands. You don't need to say it all the time, I know that any look, any move you make, you love me Gilbert. Everytime I make you happy, I tell you secretly that I love you too, words are not necessary, our actions tells us, and that's why I really love you Gilbert. On va s'aimer encore, peu importe ce qui se passe.''

This is a re-upload, since like something went wrong. If anyone saw the second version, it is actually the chapter one of my fic lmao. The first version of this is with the French lyrics, but since the song is not in the public domain I had to get rid of them, sorry for the confusion lmao

Also, for the ones who saw the second version in which was the wrong chapter: mautadine is a ''swear'' word. It's when you want to replace a more mean swear word to something ''family'' friendly. Like when you are around children and you are about to swear, you switch your dialect to something more friendly... I hope it helped a few ^^''

-Midori/menolly


End file.
